Más Diferencias
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Cuatro personas diferentes, de tres épocas diferentes, y con cuatro personalidades completamente diferentes. Pero la diferencia más grande está en que cada uno de ellos tiene una palabra diferente que los describe. Esta historia participa en el Reto Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres.
1. Fabian Prewett

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_R_e_to Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres. Esta es la historia con la segunda que participo en donde había que escoger 4 números que resultaron ser 4 personajes diferentes y de diferentes épocas. ¿Me votan?  
_**

_Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__ quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias por todo y muchas cosas más_

_**Palabras total:** **138 Según mi word  
**_

_Dedicado a toda persona que se el tiempo de leer esta historia.  
_

* * *

_**Desconocido.**_

No conoces mucho acerca de _**Fabian Prewett**_. Solo sabes que es uno de los hermanos de la madre de tu mejor amigo. Supones que es pelirrojo y con pecas. Piensas que él y su hermano gemelo***** deben ser muy parecidos a los hermanos gemelos de Ron. Escuchas decir a Moody:

"_Murieron como héroes." _

"_Murieron luchando hasta el final."_

"_Se necesitaron cinco mortifagos para poder matarlos" _

Para tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños te regalan el reloj de **_Fabian Prewett_** y lo atesoras como si fuera un regalo de algún familiar tuyo, porque después de todo para ti toda persona que haya dado su vida por buscar el bien es familia. Porque tú, Harry Potter, admiras a todos esos héroes desconocidos que dieron hasta su vida para darles a todos un mundo mejor. Y ahora es tu turno para ser como ellos.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** _Sobre el asterisco ***** Gideon y Fabian se que son hermanos, pero no se si son gemelos infiero que si por eso lo coloque así en esta viñeta.

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOTEEEN POR MI!  
_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Bella Valentía (Ex-KariiHoney)  
_**


	2. Dean Thomas

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_R_e_to Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres. Esta es la historia con la segunda que participo en donde había que escoger 4 números que resultaron ser 4 personajes diferentes y de diferentes épocas ¿Me votan?  
_**

_ Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__ quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias por todo y muchas cosas más  
_

___**Palabras total:137 Según el word** _

___Dedicado a Justified October, porque ella le encanta el Dean/Padma y se que le gustará (o eso espero.)**  
**_

* * *

_**Magia**_

_**Dean Thomas **_es un chico mestizo de madre muggle y su padre es un mago al que nunca conoció.

Para Dean siempre fue interesante la_** magia,**_ incluso antes de saber que era mago.

Y existen diferentes tipos de **_magia_**.

* * *

Eres odiado y envidiado a la vez por salir con Ginny Weasley , y tú la quieres pero ella no produce esa magia que deseas sentir en tu corazón.

En la batalla final cuando la vez sonríes, y admiras como está luchando porque sabes que por su mente pasan miles de ideas, por algo es Ravenclaw.

Cuando la batalla termina te acercas a Padma. Tu corazón se acelera y tienes ganas de besarla. Lo haces y ella te corresponde.

Y por primera vez sientes esa _**magia **_que deseabas sentir, todo por tener sus labios sobre los tuyos.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** _Hace muy poco que comence a ser shipper de esta pareja y quien me convencio fue Justified October con su one shot de ella.

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOTEEEN POR MI!  
_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Bella Valentía (Ex-KariiHoney)_**


	3. Hannah Abbott

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_R_e_to Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres. Esta es la historia con la segunda que participo en donde había que escoger 4 números que resultaron ser 4 personajes diferentes y de diferentes épocas ¿Me votan?  
_**

_ Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__ quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias por todo y muchas cosas más  
_

_****__**Palabras total: 134 según mi word.**_  


___Dedicado a toda persona que le guste el Neville/Hannah y a quien leea estos drabbles._**__****  
**

* * *

_**Futuro.**_

No eres valiente. Eres justa y leal, una digna Hufflepuff.

Sabes que puedes sufrir un colapso porque los tienes con facilidad. Aún recuerdas cuando acabaste llorando en Herbología, porque te sentías demasiado estúpida como para dar los exámenes*.

En la batalla final tratas de luchar y apuntas con tu varita, dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo si es necesario, pero te entra pánico. Y corres para esconderte.

Sin saber alguien te sigue muy de cerca. Cuando sientes sus pasos te asustas y te giras apuntándole con tu varita.

—¿Estás bien?

Neville fue tras de ti y te sorprende.

Te sonrojas y él ríe. Él siempre ha sido despistado. No entiende el porqué de tu sonrojo. Y lo besas. Luego vuelves a la batalla con la ilusión de un futuro con él, porque te corresponde.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** _Sobre el Hannah/Neville no me gusta mucho esta pareja para ser sincera..la verdad le voy al Luna/Neville y sobre que digo que es estúpida _**NO lo hago por hacer bashin**_g, sino que cuando busque información de ella en el diccionario de Harry Potter aparecio eso.. quería aclarar eso

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOTEEEN POR MI!  
_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Bella Valentía (Ex-KariiHoney)_**


	4. James Sirius Potter

_********__Disclaimer:__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa en el _**_R_e_to Twittero del forum La Sala de los Menesteres. Esta es la historia con la segunda que participo en donde había que escoger 4 números que resultaron ser 4 personajes diferentes y de diferentes épocas ¿Me votan?  
_**

_ Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__ quien beteo estos drabbles. Gracias por todo y muchas cosas más  
_

_**Palabras total:** _**137 según mi word**

_Dedicado a toda persona que le guste el personaje de James Sirius Potter._

* * *

_**Búsqueda.**_

James Potter al igual que muchos hijos de los que se enfrentaron en la última guerra mágica desconoce lo que ocurrió.

Cuando por primera vez llega a Hogwarts toda persona que lo ve le dice: _"Eres igual a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de Ginny" _y él comienza a pensar en esas palabras.

_"¿A caso no lo sabes?" "Tu padre fue un héroe" "Y los Weasley también"_

Las palabras de sus compañeros se quedan atrapadas en su cabeza y se jura a si mismo que en Navidad abordará a su padre _**buscando **_la verdad.

Se siente dolido por no saberlo.

—¿Por qué eres un héroe?

Harry sabía que lo preguntaría. Era algo de lo que no quería hablar, pero se veía reflejado en su hijo. Por eso abrió los secretos que estaban ocultos en su corazón.

* * *

_**Nota de autor:** _Se que se parece mucho a lo que dirián a Harry, pero pensado que James es el primero en ir a Hogwarts pensé que él al igual que su padre desconoceria un poco el pasado.

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3: ¡VOOOOOOOOOOTEEEN POR MI!  
_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

_********__Bella Valentía (Ex-KariiHoney)_  



End file.
